


太阳与雷电

by StrollerMM



Category: TWICE - Fandom, satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrollerMM/pseuds/StrollerMM





	太阳与雷电

她从小害怕雷。  
Astraphobia，雷电恐惧症，和童年阴影及家庭环境有关。可她的童年是一张铺满五彩颜料的画布，和阴影沾不上边。在家里她是小公主，父母提供的城堡温暖舒适。  
“医生，我为什么会得这个病呢？”  
“可能是因为缺乏安全感。湊崎小姐有男朋友吗？”穿着白大褂的心理医生扶了扶眼镜，语气不带一点攻击性。  
“没有的。但是我有恋人。”  
医生点点头笑了，眼镜没能遮挡住眼角皱纹。  
外面雨还没停，气流和雨水一并打在窗上。医生在病历本上写东西，皮肤和纸张摩擦，沙沙地响。  
“情况我已经了解了，谢谢湊崎小姐的配合。如果湊崎小姐愿意的话，我建议适当接受行为治疗。”

湊崎纱夏看了天气预报，接下来几天都不会有阳光。  
她在过去的二十几年从未把雷电恐惧症当作病症，直到几天前的晚上，暴风雨平息之后周子瑜说：“姐姐要去看心理医生吗？”恋人的语调温柔，带着点劝说的意味。  
“子瑜陪我去吧。”湊崎往年下怀里缩了缩，抓着周子瑜的手。她察觉到周子瑜的手有些冰，大概是方才帮自己捂耳朵长时间暴露在被子以外的缘故。  
“得治好才行。”湊崎的声音闷闷的。

湊崎光着脚缩在沙发上，回着短讯。工作相关的信息中夹了周子瑜的关心。她在信息里问看病的结果如何，然后为没能陪凑崎一起去医院道歉。其实她已经道过歉了，周子瑜在某些时候像只金毛犬，温柔又小心翼翼。在信息末尾周子瑜说今晚会早点回来，因为雷雨又要来了。  
凑崎纱夏把下巴搁在膝盖上，慢慢地回复，她回忆起医生的话，声音很好听的女人把她的病因归结于缺乏安全感。  
不对，不是的。  
她想到周子瑜纤细高挑的身材和流转着各种情绪的眼睛，把先前打下的字删掉了，回过去一句“不用道歉啦。我等你回来。”

周子瑜回来的时候衣服上沾了雨水，湊崎拿着毛巾仔细擦着，顺手理了理周子瑜的长发。  
“姐姐，今天医生怎么说？”  
“医生建议做点行为治疗。”  
“那我陪你去。”  
“我觉得太费时间了，也不能总因为这个耽误工作。雷雨季过了就好，反正不是还有子瑜陪着我嘛。”湊崎纱夏环上了周子瑜的脖子，整个人挂在她身上。  
“我是姐姐的药吗？”周子瑜笑着，无奈地挑起眉。  
“什么呀，又不是需要吃药的病。”

天气预报向来不是很准，雷声提前到来了，急切的怪物红着眼，第一声轰鸣快把人耳膜震痛。  
湊崎捂着耳朵缩着身体，眼泪几乎是立刻涌上来的，她拼命忍着，扒着洗漱台，漱干净嘴巴里的泡沫。水有点凉，她刚才不小心碰到了龙头，冷水代替温水流出来。  
恐惧笔直地穿过她，她知道下一声雷很快就要来了。  
“姐姐。”  
耳朵里被塞进海绵，被捏扁的海绵在耳道里涨起，撑起了一道屏障。

太阳比雷声先到一步。

无非是重复过无数次的桥段，但湊崎纱夏今天突然想做些改变。伴随了自己二十余年的病症是不断生长的黑色藤曼，倒刺扎进血肉，在雷雨到来时引发痛觉。  
周子瑜抱着湊崎，没有睡着。外面白光一闪一闪，湊崎的身子也不住地抖。在这种时候，只有在这种时候，她切实地体会到与爱情二字紧紧缠绕的相依为命。周子瑜手上握着粗重的绳，绳子把她的手划得血肉模糊，另一端隐没于在深不见底的黑暗里。  
“纱夏，去做治疗吧，我陪你。”  
周子瑜的嘴唇贴着耳，声音顺着固体海绵传导。怀里的人突然像被定住了似的，而后挣扎起来。湊崎把耳塞摘下，动作很快，变化的气压造成短暂的耳鸣。  
“周子瑜，你能治好我。你帮帮我。”

攀附在肩上的手一次又一次滑落，在湊崎不知第几次强迫自己克服条件反射时，周子瑜抱着湊崎换了姿势。她让湊崎跨坐在她腿上，这样恋人就可以缩在自己怀里。  
手覆上了隐秘地带，湊崎哭得太凶，她不确定眼泪中是否有欲望的成分。  
“姐姐，我在这里。”手掌顺着脊骨在后背抚摩，她想让湊崎放松些。小口已经很湿了，但还不够。  
“子瑜，进来。”湊崎的声音轻飘飘的，打在周子瑜身上的眼泪却很重。  
无论怎样都是会痛的，被雷声撕扯会痛，被进入也会痛。即便不忍心，周子瑜还是顺了湊崎的意。进入的时候湊崎叫出声来，声音分明是带着痛的，却又显示出生命力。  
周子瑜的额角渗出汗，手指碍于姿势艰难地动作着。湊崎听见爱人越发沉重的呼吸声，突然觉得愧疚，周子瑜这样累，都是因为自己。她想自己动一动，帮爱人分担疲惫，可她没有力气，雷电降临在头顶，她逼迫自己直面恐惧，和悬崖的距离从未像现在这样近。  
“找到了。”周子瑜轻叹一声，吻了吻湊崎的耳垂，手指有规律地来回，每一次都蹭过最敏感的那一点。  
“啊......唔.....”  
周子瑜抬起她的头，对上她失焦的眼睛。  
“纱夏，纱夏，你看看我，不用害怕了。”她想治好湊崎，她就是湊崎的药。  
快感掀起浪潮，所有的声音都在变小，听觉被逐渐剥夺，和从血肉抽离的黑色藤曼一道离开。眼前的人流着汗，目光潮湿缱绻。湊崎若即若离地触碰爱人的嘴角，呜咽着周子瑜的名字。  
“能再张开一点吗？”周子瑜抵着她的腿微微用力。  
她微微抬了身子，下一秒就被雷声激得蜷起了背，重重坐下去。长着尖锐倒刺的藤曼循着血液回来了，要重新刺入她的身体。  
撞击突然剧烈起来，湊崎开始耳鸣，濒死的怪物在耳边尖叫。她感受着周子瑜的力度，身体失去控制般剧烈颤抖，她只能把周子瑜抱的更紧。皮肤紧贴着，被动接受着热量，她的太阳在燃烧。  
高潮终于到来，湊崎脱力般的靠在周子瑜怀里。雷雨没有停下，湊崎却不再发抖了。她在周子瑜眼中看见朝阳，被明亮炽热吸引着，她吻上周子瑜的唇。  
恐惧被尽数释放，在热烈情爱下被烧成灰烬。  
她知晓病症不会再来拜访。


End file.
